Fevered Lies
by BabyBird101
Summary: Zuko is still not very comfortable with the rest of the Gaang so when he runs into trouble with a few arrows being shot at him and a bad fever will he get over his pride and tell them or will continue to hide all his feelings and pretend he's fine? there are many problems when he has to decide between his pride or the pain... rated k plus for blood
1. Chapter 1

Zuko's head was throbbing seeming to pound his mind into mush. Thankfully he was sitting at dinner where everyone was talking happily. No one could tell that the fire prince felt like he was going to be sick. Except Toph.

"Hey, hot head, you going to eat that?" she asked. Without a word Zuko handed the bowl of rice to the earth kingdom girl.

His attention drawn over to the boy sitting a little ways away Sokka said "Zuko you don't look so good. Are you feeling ok?"

"M'fine just not hungry," muttered Zuko, wiping his sweaty forehead.

Sokka shrugged not wanting to get into a fight. The rest of dinner was spent listening to Sokka's jokes Aang's stories of the air nomads and random topics that arrived to their minds.

Zuko usually dint talk during dinner anyway because he just liked listening. Occasionally someone would catch him smiling to something someone had said but that night no one saw him paying attention at all.

Sure the Ember island nights were warms but this night the air around Zuko seemed like the inside of a volcano.

"I don't know about you guys but I am going to hit the hay," said Toph finally laying down and making her rock tent.

"Me too," agreed both Aang and Katara.

"I'm going to stay up a bit," said Sokka but no one but Zuko heard the boy's words.

When both the Avatar and his sister were gone Sokka pulled out his sword and began walking forward and back lightly stepping with his feet and brandishing his sword. As if acting on an unknown instinct he began fighting with an unseen opponent.

"Your guard is down on your left side, angle the blade vertically," said Zuko glancing slightly at Sokka.

Sokka raised his eyebrow at the other teen but took the advice and found that his jabs could be pulled off more easily. "Hey thanks Zuko!" then something occurred to him. "How did you know?"

Zuko again said nothing but reached over his shoulder and pulled his two swords slightly out of the sheath. Sokka's mouth turned into a perfect 'o'.

"I don't like relying on fire bending. In Ba Sing Se I couldn't use my bending at all without giving away our identity's I relied on my swords fully for every defense and offence."

"You said 'our' what do you mean?" asked the water tribe boy.

"Me and my uncle," Zuko's voice was almost a whisper and emotion was carefully hidden behind the words. His head hurt badly but it wasn't only because of the faint headache. It was also the pain of having lost the only person—besides his mother—who had ever loved and cared for him.

"Oh," Sokka knew somewhat of Zuko's uncle they had met a few times before and he seemed like a decent guy. He also knew how close Zuko had felt to his uncle.

Zuko shrugged and stood, smiling slightly. "Need a dueling partner?" he asked pulling both his swords from the sheath.

The other boy merely nodded wondering what it would be like to battle someone for real without them trying to seriously injure him. The only other person like that had been master Pi En Dow. And the last time he had fought with him was a little over two months ago.

They both got into their stances, and began circling each other, facing off carefully. Zuko struck first making a fake jab with the right and going for the left. He pulled short before he cut him but during his tiny moment of holding back Sokka twirled his sword under Zuko's right and disarmed him.

A small cut on his palm and his sword skittering away was Zuko's only price. But he did not drop his guard, while Sokka smiled at his victory Zuko shook his head and began walking to get his sword. At the last moment Zuko knelt and swiped the other boy off his feet. Sokka tripped and fell to the ground and while falling, Zuko grabbed the sword.

The water tribe boy looked incredulously up at the smirking prince. "Don't ever let your guard down I have two swords remember that." Zuko brandished the sword at Sokka's neck as if he were considering chopping his head off then turned the sword around offering it to the one on the ground. Sokka took it and once his hand was free Zuko pulled him to his feet.

Then he went to retrieve his sword. But when he leaned over his head felt like it was going to explode. Then he stood up and his dizziness gave another attempt to get his attention.

Zuko groaned slightly and held his head.

"Are you ok?" asked Sokka's voice form seemingly far away.

"Yea," Zuko lied, "just got dizzy for a moment." he put his word back and turned to Sokka

"You are great at sword fighting," said Sokka putting his sword back in its sheath. Zuko looked at his palm where the small cut was bleeding freely. "Did I get your hand?" Sokka asked. Zuko held up the bleeding cut. "Ouch, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it I have gone through worse," Zuko waved his un-injured hand at his face, "and that isn't the worst of it… just the most noticeable." Zuko poor water on his hand and wrapped a cloth napkin around it.

"Um no offence but what could be worse than that?" Sokka asked walking over.

Zuko's answer was cut off by Toph opening the door of her tent. "I know you two are having a bonding moment but could you go out of the courtyard I'm tired!"

"Sorry," apologized Zuko and Toph repaired her tent.

"I can practice with you still if you'd like," offered Zuko.

Sokka shook his head. "Nah, I'm beat _yawn_ see you tomorrow." He started to walk away but right before he entered the house he said "you know Zuko you're not half bad."

Zuko smiled until Sokka was gone then his shoulders slumped and he put his hand to his head. It took all his will power not to groan out loud. He wasn't going to be able to sleep with his pounding head and rising temperature. Stumbling away from the building he tried to keep his steps steady for Toph's sake.

Once he was a little ways away, sure he was out of the earth bending girl's interest zone he leaned against one of the trees and let it carry most of his weight. He felt week and shaky and the fight with Sokka had made it ten times worse.

If he didn't get help he would most likely pass out. No he couldn't do that. He was only barely on good terms with Katara and what if he was just exaggerating and it was nothing she would be mad that he had woke her up in the middle of the night. He would live.

Standing he stumbled even further away from his old vacation home trying to find the beach and its cool sea spray. He thought that if he could find the cool breeze and salty air then he might feel a little better.

"Stupid trees," said a quiet ruff voice.

Zuko quickly and quietly scrambled up a tree and listened closely to the gruff voice.

"On vacation!" he spat, "more like another mission. Stupid general I should relax. The stupid islanders are tryin' to mess with my head."

"Need help?" said Zuko coolly looking down at the man who had just come into view. He had a large biceps and a big tattoo on his head and neck. The tattoo seemed to have been put on carefully so it couldn't be seen under a helmet. It was one of a dead dragon with a sword sticking through its head. It was a gruesome sight and momentarily took Zuko's attention from the man's fierce face and the bow and arrow in his hand.

But he noticed the bow and arrow when that solid arrow struck his shoulder. Before the man could think there was yet another arrow in Zuko's side as well.

Zuko was too stunned to say anything, or even do more than cough as blood filled his throat.

"Evil spirits! Evil spirits in the jungle" the man screamed at Zuko and began to run in the opposite direction.

Still no words came to Zuko's mind and his stunned silence did not let the rising cry of pain out. He slid down the tree, well more like fell out of the tree. The arrows were nearly as big around as his finger and had large feathers on the end. The feathers were brightly colored and hard to miss in the faint moonlight.

Sitting up Zuko pulled the first arrow quickly out of his arm. The only sound he would allow to escape his lip was a small whimper as blood began pouring fast and hard out of the hole in his shoulder. Prodding at it carefully he found the arrow had nearly gone though his arm but it had not hit anything vital in his arm. No veins or bones had been harmed. It would heal in a little fewer than three or four weeks. There was a month and a half before the comet so he was safe. Ripping off the outer coat he bandaged his shoulder fast, being sure not to bump the other arrow embedded in his flesh.

Once the deed was done he inspected the second wound. Cursing the man—who was most likely hallucinating or knocked over the head—he explored the scrape. This one had not gone in too far and, thankfully, not hit anything important. But still it was deep and messy. Deciding it was better to pull out he steeled himself and tugged.

A cry of pain escaped his clenched teeth and echoed around the empty landscape and blood began pouring onto the ground. This one would take a little longer to heal than the other one.

_Go to Katara you need help, _said a voice in his head.

"No," Zuko said out loud, "don't wake her and don't worry anyone else just ignore it you'll heal." Bandaging this one as well he stood, forgetting his dizziness.

But he remembered quickly. His sight was blurry, he knees were trembling, his head hurt, and he was covered in his own blood. The next day would not be fun.

**i know it is totally random and not very well written but it's random and i liked writing it. tell me if you like it there will be one or two more chapters**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

_But he remembered quickly. His sight was blurry, he knees were trembling, his head hurt, and he was covered in his own blood. The next day would not be fun._

Zuko managed to get back to the house and bandage himself without waking anyone but actually getting to sleep was a problem. His whole body felt drained, exhausted but his racing mind would not calm down long enough for him to sleep.

_How was he going to hide this form the others? What was he going to say when they found out? Would they find out? What was going to happen if he didn't heal before the invasion?_

All these questions and many more swirled around in his head and before he knew it someone was knocking on his door and saying "breakfast."

Zuko got up and dressed, noticing the bloody bandages all over him. His shirt had been covered in blood and torn to shreds and he had thrown it away. His upper body was nearly covered in sloppily wrapped bandages. It didn't matter as long as no one else saw. Pulling on new clothes he washed his still burning face in the cold sink water.

He could have almost sworn that the water steamed when it hit his face. But he put it down to getting no sleep and called it imagination.

When he came down for food everyone was already eating.

"—and then Katara smacked me in the face with water and as it was freezing and snowing it stuck to my face."

"It made your hair stick to your face you looked so funny." Katara joined her brother in the telling of the water tribe story.

Zuko managed to pull on a smile and enter the room.

As Zuko knelt next to Katara so she could pour his breakfast and Aang said, "hey Zuko what were you doing last night Toph said you came back really late?"

Zuko shrugged turning his back on the group. When he was sitting down again he said "just took a walk I wasn't tired," he finished his sentence with a suppressed yawn. He shivered and pulled his outer shirt tighter over his skin. "Is anyone else cold?"

Everyone gave him funny looks except for Toph who only raised her eyebrow. "What are you talking about Sparky?" she asked, "it has to be like seventy degrees."

Again Zuko shrugged and said nothing else. He had to keep himself under control. If anyone suspected anything they would make a fuss and he could cut into Aang's training time or the others. He didn't want them fawning over him like he was some lost puppy.

After breakfast it was Toph's turn for training and Sokka and Suki were going to go down to the beach. Katara said she wouldn't join them however and stayed behind to do some cleaning and prepare some food.

While chopping some potato carrots she dropped the basket next to her and they spilled everywhere. "Oh," she gasped and dropped her knife to the table and started picking them up. In a matter of seconds Zuko was kneeling next to her and helping her pick them up. When they were done Katara smiled "thank you Zuko," she said.

"No problem, could I help?"

"I think you just did that."

"No, I mean with anything else."

Katara was taken aback she knew that he could make some pretty good tea but she had no idea that he could cook or prepare food with anything else. "Um sure…" she looked down at her potato-carrots. "No one wants potato-carrot and broccoli-tomato stew anymore." She looked up at him "do you have any ideas?"

"Well when I was a kid we had this flaming sweet potato-carrot soup."

"That sounds amazing," she smiled, "how do you make it?"

He looked over at the kitchen cupboards and opened them. "The spices are still here and I am pretty sure I remember how to make it."

It took a long while to make but they both had fun. Katara was good at knowing what should probably go in it and Zuko smiled a lot whenever she laughed.

Like when he picked up one of the spice bottles and said, "Um, I think this is what we use to sweeten it."

Katara laughed and took it out of his hand. "This is the chili-paprika; I'm thinking we want the sugar-chili pepper."

"Right," Zuko smiled that half smile that killed all the other girls but Katara didn't see that she only saw the happiness spark in his eyes that wasn't there normally.

"Hey can you reach the top shelf the spoon is up there and I can't reach it?" she asked at one point.

Momentarily forgetting the bleeding hole in his shoulder and side he reached up. But he remembered quickly and pulled his hand down gripping his shoulder.

"Zuko are you ok?" Katara asked, walking over.

"Yea fine," Zuko tried but his voice was horse and pain filled. "Yea fine," he said again and this time it didn't sound forced. "Just sore from yesterday."

"Sokka told me how you practiced with him that was awesome." She tried to change the subject when she saw the pale face. She knew when he was hurt he didn't like to talk about.

He knew why Sokka didn't want to kill her all the time. She was like the nice kid little sister he never had.

When Sokka and Suki returned they turned their noses to the air and Sokka sighed. "That smells awesome," said Suki walking into the kitchen.

Katara turned from the steaming pot to talk to the girl. "Zuko helped me make it."

Both Sokka and Suki turned to Zuko with incredulous looks in their eyes.

The fire prince just smiled and they saw the thin line of sweat across his forehead and the slumped position.

"It looks like you ran him over with a cart," said Suki walking to Zuko. She reached a hand up to his face but he jumped back. However he didn't pull away fast enough she felt the fiery temperature and the sweat.

"Zuko, your temperature is boiling you need help," whispered Suki.

Zuko shook his head slightly, "it's probably from helping cook it's just hot in here that's all." But his statement was shot down when he shivered and goose bumps appeared on his arms.

"Obviously not," argued the Kioshi warrior, "please let us help you."

This time Zuko pushed Suki away and walked to the other side of the room saying, "it's nothing."

As Zuko approached the two siblings he saw Sokka trying to steal a bite of lunch. "No," Katara was laughing, "you have to wait for Aang and Toph to come back."

A _thunk_ of rock from outside the door made everyone look up, even Suki who had been shooting the fire prince worried looks.

"Speak of the devil," whispered Zuko.

Taking this as an opening to leave he walked out of the room. Both Suki and Sokka followed him and Katara—who had hastily put out the fire—ended the parade of kids.

When the four teenagers reached the courtyard they found Aang sitting on the ground with something in his hands and a sad expression on his face. Toph was leaning over him trying her best at being consoling, and of course failing.

"Aang what's wrong?" asked Katara leaning over what Aang was holding.

With a sorrowful expression on his face Aang held up an arrow with a fancy feathered end. The point of the arrow, which was a solid silver tip, was covered in blood.

"Why would anyone hurt an innocent creature?" asked the young air nomad.

Katara looked at the arrow. "Well judging by the amount of blood o it the animal didn't suffer long." She tried to be consoling. Being a healer she knew these kinds of things.

Zuko's injuries chose this moment to twinge painfully and suppressing a sharp cry of agony his hand flew to his side. But even with his suppressed shout a small noise—something like a whimper escaped is lips. Everyone's eyes flew to the prince but he shook his head and just muttered, "Headache." He turned and said "I'm going to go get lunch."

Once he was out of sight he let his moan of pain and slumped against the wall. He hadn't been totally lying. His head hurt like the devil and Suki was right his face was burning. But that seemed to be the only thing that was feeling the heat the rest of his body was freezing cold but he was sweating anyway. All in all he felt like death.

But when he brought the pot of lunch soup he put on a small smile and tried to hide the pain behind his normal mask.

"That smells different," said Toph raising her nose to the air.

"Are we finally having something other than potato-carrot and broccoli-tomato stew?" asked Aang his young excited tone repapering. Then at the look Katara's face he said, "even though I do love it."

"Yea. It's flaming sweet potato-carrot soup." The water bender turned back to the fir prince for confirmation that she had said it right. He nodded and set the pot down on the steps.

In only a few moments everyone was eating greedily and asking for seconds. Well, everyone except Zuko. He had tried to finish the first bowl but after the first few bites his stomach became queasy and he dumped his favorite child hood dish behind him.

"Whoa," said Sokka with his mouth full of food, "this is great!"

"I agree with Sokka," said Aang also downing the food quickly.

"Zuko helped me make it."

Everyone glanced over at Zuko who was sitting bolt upright and trying as hard as he could not to pass out. He just smiled at the group and turned away letting a wince of agony cross his countenance.

When the entire pot was empty Zuko offered to clean the pot.

"No it's your turn with Aang," said Katara, "besides I'm faster with my water bending."

Zuko would have protested but that would have looked suspicious.

"So what are we doing today sifu hot man?" asked Aang looking expectantly up at Zuko.

The fire prince looked awful and he needed to lay down or something. His head was fuzzy and when he opened his mouth to form words nothing came out.

"I um… let's just go over your forms form yesterday." Aang looked a little disappointed but he did not protest.

Zuko tried to critique the young boy but his vision was failing. He opened his mouth to speak to Aang but before he could say a word Aang gasped, "Zuko you're bleeding!"

Zuko reached a hand to his shoulder but that wasn't the one bleeding, so he pulled his hand down to his side. It was wet and pouring the red liquid down his side.

Without another word he dismissed Aang and stumbled back to his room.

When he was gone Aang exchanged fearful looks with Suki and Sokka who had stayed behind to watch the training.

Zuko couldn't hide this for much longer, he was getting worse.

**next chappie i hope you like there will be a few more...**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Zuko couldn't hide this for much longer, he was getting worse._

No one wanted to bother Zuko for the rest of the day and only a few voices dared venture upstairs to ask if he was ok. The only sound that could be heard was a grunt of, "M' ok."

Everyone would have continued leaving the prideful prince aloe but when he did not come down for dinner even Toph the heartless one found sympathy. And it was—in the end—Toph who walked u the stairs to Zuko's room.

_Bang bang bang!_ She hit the door with her fist. "Come on sparky you're missing dinner!"

Zuko only barely looked up from his kneeling position on the floor. He highly doubted that he could stand his knees were trembling. His vision—even in this relaxed position—was blurry with the insides of his head swirling around like a hurricane.

"I'm not hungry," he said to the closed door. And it was true, he wasn't hungry. His stomach even thought it had not received food larger than his pinkie nail I a little over twenty four hours. He rubbed his side wondering if his injuries had anything to do with his lack of hunger. He had changed the bandages on his wounds and then changed into some clean clothes that were not covered in blood.

"Sure you're not," said the earth bender sarcastically, "you didn't eat lunch or breakfast and you're just fine."

Zuko took a deep breath and stood up. His head only spun a little and his knees stayed strong. He opened the door and looked down at the girl, "I'm fine," he growled.

"Yea, sure that explains why you smell like stale sweat and blood," Toph crinkled her nose. "What have you been doing up here. Sugar queen is going out of her mind with worry."

"Fine," Zuko growled, "I'll come down for dinner."

"Don't listen to me I'm not your mother."

Zuko's shoulder's tightened and he looked around the room where so many of his memories of his mother hid. "No you're not," he agreed.

Then he followed the girl downstairs.

When the pair returned down stairs Zuko smelled dinner before he saw it. Even though the smell of food was good the thought of eating his stomach go into a nose dive.

"Zuko," smiled Katara when she saw him.

Zuko did his best to smile back as he took the bowl offered to him. Then he went back to his normal eating spot away from the group.

Again Zuko did his best to put the food in his mouth and swallow, but the whole thing tasted like carpet in his mouth and he spat it back out. Again throwing Katara's cooking away he listened to the conversation.

It had strayed to the fight between the fire prince and the water tribe warrior.

"—and then Zuko knocked Sokka to the ground I felt him shake the whole courtyard when he landed." Toph teased, poking Sokka.

"Hey it wasn't that bad!" argued Sokka.

"Oh I bet it wasn't," said Suki trying to sound sincere and taking his hand but her smile said otherwise.

"Ugh!" moaned Sokka, "even my girlfriend is against me!"

"You could always just have a re-match," suggested Aang.

"Sure," Sokka grabbed at the idea then he looked over to Zuko who was pale and shaky looking. "You up to it Zuko?"

Zuko a bit peeved by the question took it as a challenge. "Sure."

The two walked to the center of the courtyard and everyone backed off. "No rules!" called Toph and the two boys' nodded. Then they squared of yet again.

_I have to make this fast _thought Zuko. Sokka would get the better of him if he couldn't keep a hold of his head. He was already losing his vision and his grip was white knuckled on his sword despite the numbness in his fingers.

Sokka struck first jabbing toward Zuko's uninjured shoulder. Instinctively Zuko blocked it ad shoved the boy back with the other sword's hilt. Sokka took less time than Zuko thought to catch his breath and ducked under his guard jabbing upward toward the prince's injured shoulder. The blade missed by a mere centimeter.

Once the water tribe boy was on his feet he lifted his sword using the advice to hold the blade horizontally to block the attack that Zuko lunched. The fire bender was getting sloppy and Sokka could see the chinks in his defense. Zuko tried to get under the other boy's defense with a fake blow to the right and jabbing with the left. But the move that had been used on him yesterday did not work this time. Sokka blocked it and smacked Zuko across the face with the flat of his blade.

Zuko's defense slipped slightly with the surprise blow and Sokka went in again with the hilt of his blade and landed directly on the other boy's hidden wound.

The prince gasped in pain and fell to his knees. But as he fell he got Sokka's feet out from under him and had both swords at his neck as he knelt on Sokka's sword arm.

"I win," said Zuko simply and got off Sokka's arm.

The water tribe boy sheathed the sword his face burning with shame and held out a hand for Zuko. The fire prince didn't take it or even look up. On closer inspection Sokka saw that Zuko's face was shining with sweat, pale as a ghost and the eyes were squeezed shut as if with pain, and blood was trickling slightly from the corner of his mouth.

"Zuko?" Sokka questioned.

The other boy didn't move as he tried to catch his fiery breath. "Sorry," said Zuko, still out of breath. "Just a little out of breath." Zuko put his swords away and took the hand offered him. Sokka pulled the prince to his feet but once standing Zuko knew this was a mistake. "_Uhnnn," _moaned Zuko and his legs turned to jelly below him.

"Zuko!" Sokka stood there like a statue staring at the sick boy in shock.

Aang stood and ran over putting a hand on the prince's shoulder. "Zuko what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing I'm just a little dizzy," Zuko waved the concern away. His head throbbed horribly and chose that moment to give a bang of protest. Both the boy's hands flew to his head with a cry of pain.

Aang stood, "I'm going to go get Katara," he told Sokka and ran to the kitchen.

"No its fine I-" Zuko tried to stand and follow Aang but his vision blurred.

"Someone catch him he's-" Toph began as the fir prince lost consciousness.

**I know t has been a while but I hope you like this chapter… I'm enjoyin' my Saturday by writing**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

_ "Someone catch him he's-" Toph began as the fire prince lost consciousness._

"Katara!" Aang cried as her entered the kitchen

The water tribe girl looked up from cleaning her pot with a pleasant smile on her face. "You know," she said, "we should make Zuko help with dinner more often. That really was a good soup."

"He's not going to be able to help unless you hurry," Aang was stressed out.

"What are you talking about?"

"Its Zuko hejustpassedoutIdon'tknowwhathappeneditwasSokkathe ywerefighting," he was almost hyperventilating now.

"Aang calm down," Katara soothed, "what happened to Zuko?"

The air bender shook his head. "Just come and see." And with those words he was out of the room like a rocket using his bending to propel him forward.

Katara sighed and bended the water of her hands before she followed Aang out the door and into the courtyard.

However when she saw Zuko passed out on the ground with everyone else kneeling around them her mind lost all pretence of calm and went into healer mode.

"Everyone, give him some air," she shouted running forward. She took off her sash and folded it lifting Zuko's head and placing on the comfier surface. He was out cold. Careful hands inspected the visible blood on his side and with a quick twist of her hand the shirt was ripped to show the skinny bandaged chest.

When Suki saw the clumsily wrapped bandages she gasped and gripped Sokka's shirt tightly. "What happened to him?" she asked fear in her eyes.

"The real question is; why did he hide it from us?" said Aang looking down at his fire bending teacher.

As Katara removed the white cloth from his side she shook her head. "No the _real _question is; _how_ did he hide it from us." The wound—without the aid of the bandage—was bleeding fast and freely.

Toph said nothing knowing something was wrong with the figure lying on the ground, but she couldn't pin point the problem.

"Aang get me some more bandages, Sokka get me a cloth to wipe the mess away with," Katara was in full healer mode giving orders and moving her hands up and down the wound. "Suki get me some water from the fountain I need to heal this fast."

Suki nodded and like the boys who had run out the second their orders were given she carried the liquid in a basket back over to the two on the ground.

Katara bended the water over her hands like gloves and put them on the top of the wound.

"This is worse than I thought," she whispered so only Suki could hear. "It's too deep if I heal the skin now he could have trouble with internal blood loss."

Suki nodded. "So what can we do?"

"At the moment all we can do is let the insides heal themselves naturally… or…" she trailed off.

"Or," Suki prompted.

"I could try and bend the water into him." She refused to think of what she would have to do if that failed. She would never blood bend again even if it meant… no, he wasn't going to die.

"Try," begged Suki, "he is losing blood to fast we have to try everything."

The water bender nodded and sent the water in the opposite direction as the freely flowing blood. As she concentrated sweat began beading on her forehead. After what felt like an eternity, but was merely a few seconds she sat back on her heals sighing.

"Did it work?" asked Suki.

"Almost, but it will take time to do more than that. But I can speed the healing into a few days instead of a few weeks," said Katara.

"That's great," sighed the Kioshi warrior in relief.

On the other side of the courtyard Toph finally realized what was wrong with the unconscious boy.

"Katara his breathing," Toph's tone was worried.

Katara looked at the earth bender then down at Zuko. She put a hand over his heart to feel the irregular beats and the breathing that was huffing in and out of his lungs with difficulty. She reached to touch his forehead when she saw the boy's blood on her fingers.

"Suki feel his forehead."

The other girl did as she was told and her eyes widened. "He felt warm before, but I thought that was just because he was in the kitchen," she frowned.

"So he's been running a fever for five hours!"**(1)** Katara cried.

Before Katara could say more Sokka and Aang ran back to the surrogate nurse and handed her their findings, she took them gratefully. The cloth Sokka had brought was dipped in the freezing water and pressed gently on the wound by Suki.

"I'm sorry, "the warrior whispered to the unconscious boy when Katara told she had to press harder.

A flicker of pain crossed the boy's face and his sympathetic friends winced along with him.

"Sokka do you think you can lift him into a sitting position?" asked Katara.

The water tribe boy and the avatar placed gentle hands on Zuko and lifted him until he was flopping limply in the combined forces of the boys. Katara worked quickly and efficiently, wrapping the white cloth around him.

"I think that will do it," sighed Katara.

"I think I should go train with Toph she looks like she's going to pass out," whispered Aang.

The water bender looked over at the extra pale earth bender who was rocking slightly on her feet as she stood nearby; feeling the progress on Zuko no doubt.

The older girl nodded, "that would be best."

"Hey Toph. It's you turn to train me!" called Aang running over to her. After a few moments Toph agreed to go to the beach to train the avatar and Sokka said he would go to the market for dinner ingredients.

Once the rest were gone Katara dashed back to Zuko, who had not moved on bit.

"He looks like death," whispered Suki almost to herself.

"That wound is bad and I doubt it will get better fast." Katara nodded, "We need to get him upstairs and into a bed."

The golden eyes of the boy on the ground opened slightly and he moaned. "I'll be fine. I've seen worse."

"Don't talk, you need help your fever is to high," chided the water bender although she was relieved that he had woken up. She reached he hand to wipe away some blood on his face and he pushed the fingers away. "Zuko, stop being stubborn, you need help."

"I'll be fine stop fussing," he mumbled. And with a momentous effort he pushed aside the worried females and sat up. Instantly his mind felt blurry, and his whole body ached with pain. He couldn't have gotten worse in only a few minutes… could he?

But as drops of Zuko's blood splattered the ground sprouting from the arrow wounds the teen boy's strength seemed to fade. He moaned in pain bringing his hand to his head.

"We need to get him to his room… now!" said Katara

It took a full ten minutes and both the girl's full strength to get Zuko up the stairs. He protested that he was fine until they reached the foot of the stairs. When he saw the few wooden steps they seemed to be a mountain to the sick boy. He kept quiet after that, only doing his best to stumble up the stairs.

When they reached the top of the steps Zuko's mouth still did not open. In fact his jaw was locked tight and it seemed as if he might never speak again.

Suki sighed in exhaustion, "this would be a lot harder if you were a heavy guy."

"Yea," gasped Katara. "I expected you do be a lot… well bigger you _are_ a prince."

"_Were_," snapped Zuko. Then he brought a hand back to his head at his sudden outburst. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it Zuko you have every right to be a bit tense," consoled Suki.

"Could we stop for a second?" asked Zuko. The girls nodded gratefully and set the limp teen against a wall where he promptly sank into a sitting position. The girls, on the other wall also slumped to the ground—exhausted.

"When do you think that Sokka will be back?" asked Suki to break the awkward silence.

Katara just shrugged, "I try not to question where Sokka goes he's a good boy he'll be back before sunset."

"Do you want to know why I'm not heavy?" asked Zuko interrupting the conversation. The girls—startled by the sudden question—nodded. "When I was younger I could basically get anything I wanted on a golden platter," he began. "But when it came to food Azula thought it was funny to steal it. If I was lucky I could manage kitchen scraps or leftovers. But she made sure I didn't get anything filling. I went to bed hungry every night. When I was eight I passed out in the middle of my birthday because I hadn't eaten anything in two days."

Katara's eyes were as wide as saucers as she stared at Zuko and Suki looked like she was about to cry.

"The second day of my banishment I ate a cake for the first time in my life. I held obnoxious banquets almost every night. Banishment is probably the only reason I didn't die of starvation before my sixteenth birthday."

"I'm so sorry," whispered Suki putting one of her hands on the fire prince's knee.

"There's nothing you could have done or can do now it's over and done," his tone would have been sharp if not for the fuzzy tone, as if he was talking to himself. His rough voice began to fade as he continued talking. "But even during the banishment I didn't east much… we were on a budget and my uncle needed more food than I did." He was rambling, his eyes glazing over, and his body tightening.

"We have to keep going," said Katara seeming like she was talking to a small child but there was worry in her voice.

Zuko nodded and used almost all of his remaining strength to pull himself up and put his arms over the girl's shoulders.

Zuko's room was at the end of the hall and they reached it in less time than they thought.

Once he was lying down in his bed Zuko was out faster than a candle in the wind.

"I'm scared," said Suki to the other female.

Katara nodded, "I am to."

**(1) ****Or just about**

**i hope you enjoyed it is now officaly summer vacation for me so expect lots of updating enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

_ "I'm scared," said Suki to the other female._

_Katara nodded, "I am to."_

Later that evening everyone returned to the courtyard—all very nervous for the verdict on Zuko's health. But seeing all that fear in her friend's eyes both Suki and Katara lost their nerve.

"He's going to be just fine," Katara said, lying through her teeth.

"He's just going to need some rest and time to heal," Suki added.

"How long?" asked Aang with a scared look in his eyes. The Kioshi warrior looked at Katara.

"Um, a few days," Katara smiled hugely.

"Can we go and see him?" Toph sounded like a small blind girl instead of the confidant bender she was.

"Let's wait until he wakes up, maybe tomorrow morning," Suki's grin was even faker than Katara's.

They all seemed satisfied with the answer and the girls wished that it was true.

_Breakline…_

That night Katara paced around her room; to un-nerved to go to sleep. She was worried sick. Was her healing going to be enough to save him? How was he doing? Were her friends convinced he was going to be ok? Had she been wrong to lie to them?

Unable to take another moment she grabbed her dressing gown and tied it around her waist to hide her pajamas.

Right before she left a voice behind her said, "Katara what are you doing?" it was Suki. They had agreed to be roommates a few nights ago when Suki said she and Katara decided to have a sleep over. They had liked it so much she moved in.

"Um, just going for a… walk," it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"You're worried about Zuko to, aren't you?"

Katara's shoulder slumped. "Yea, I was going to go and check on him."

Suki stood and grabbed her nightgown to. "I'm going with you." Katara didn't even bother arguing.

When they reached the door Suki knocked but there was no answer. They both peaked in. Zuko looked fast asleep but a spout of worry made Katara run forward and check that he was still breathing.

He was barely moving but the faint trembling made the girl's hearts melt.

Katara did a quick medical check on his wounds. "He's so sick," her tone was so worried.

"Is he going to be ok…?" asked Suki her voice trailing off.

"I don't know," her voice trembled. "Honestly i'm not sure if he's going to make the night."

"No!" Suki protested. "We can't think like. We have to believe he'll be alright."

Katara nodded. "Sure…"

_Breakline…._

Aang was terrified for his firebending teacher as was Sokka. And—similar to the girls—niether could sleep. But their search only came to the doorway of Zuko's door before they lost their nerve and didn't open it.

"He'll be fine," Sokka tried to comfort.

"Yea, of course Katara wouldn't lie would she?" Aang tried to convince himself as much as his friend

_Breakline…._

Toph never whispered, or tip toed. In fact she never tried to do anything quietly at all. But late that night she felt the movement of a tall thin boy in the upstairs bedroom. She hadn't been able to fall asleep because of the nervousness she felt for the fire prince. So when she could feel his steady breathing falter into his shaking breaths of consciousness she stood and walked up the stairs.

Once outside his door she had no idea what she would say to him. She knew for certain he was awake by the way he breathed and moved.

Taking a deep breath she knocked on his door and heard a quiet, "come in," form inside.

She poked her head around the door and if she could have seen she would've left in an instant. He was deathly pale and sweating whilst shivering violently.

"How—how are you?" she asked cursing herself for how her voice faltered.

"Honestly," said Zuko and the earth bender heard the smile on his face. "I feel like death."

"But Katara and Suki said you would be fine!" Toph protested and felt a weight in her chest.

"They lied," he said simply. "Katara came in here thinking I was asleep and told Suki she wasn't sure if I would live the night."

"Really, is it that bad?" Zuko nodded then remembered she couldn't see that.

"Yea," he said. His tone was calm as if discussing what to have for breakfast.

"Aren't you scared?" Toph walked closer to his bed.

"Yea," his tone dropped slightly. "But it was my fault. I should've gotten help sooner. I'm afraid Aang won't learn fire bending."

Toph couldn't stand his tone of voice. She might have been only twelve but she could read voices and understood the depression in his voice. "It's not your fault," she argued firmly. She was now sitting on his bed and gripping his blankets tightly.

Zuko was surprised about how firm her voice was. Everything had been fuzzy and blurry for two days her voice was the first thing that rang strong and firm. He brought one of his frail, sweaty hands to hers. She jumped slightly at the touch but once she accepted it both her hands gripped his firmly.

"Can you say it?" asked Zuko asked his voice still trembling.

"Say what?"

"Tell me I'll be all right. Everyone has said it so far but none of them believe it."

"You will be just fine," Toph smiled, the corners of her mouth lifting involuntarily. Her tone was strong and firm with no hint of doubt.

Zuko smiled and his trembling body relaxed. He squeezed her hand once more before saying, "thanks… thank you Toph." And before either could share anymore words the fire prince fell fast asleep for the first time in two days.

**Don't kill me! I swear I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I didn't update but this is the second to last chapter. There will be another chapter I promise. **  
**And im sorry it's so short**

**But I have one question… do you want this to be ZuToph or just bro/sis between them… or just friends? Tell Me! Then I will finish this story :D**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Zuko smiled and his trembling body relaxed. He squeezed her hand once more before saying, "thanks… thank you Toph." And before either could share anymore words the fire prince fell fast asleep for the first time in two days. _

Katara woke and felt her terrified worry build. It had been a hard night with nightmares and waking in fitful panic. Her brown hair was like a tiger lion's mane around her head from all the tossing and turning. Not wanting to think about it more than she had to Katara looked over at the other bed where Suki was bolt upright looking more nervous than Katara felt.

Suki had dark circles under eyes and her hair looked like a porcupine-badger framing her face with wild hair.

Neither one had to say anything to the other. They were both worried half to death about Zuko.

"Do you think…?" Suki trailed off.

"I don't want to think It." she sighed heavily. "But we have to be prepared for the worst." Both dressed and walked to Zuko's room hoping against hope they wouldn't see what they thought they'd see.

* * *

A similar conversation was happening in the room of Sokka and Aang.

Aang woke covered in chills with blanket marks covering his cheeks. He had also had a night full of fitful sleep and bad dreams. Not wanting to dwell on it longer than necessary he glanced at Sokka who was sitting stick straight in bed.

He had messy hair and wide eyes. The look on his face clearly shared Aang's fear.

Neither one had to say anything to the other. They were both worried half to death about Zuko.

"You want to…?" Sokka trailed off.

"I don't know if I'm ready." He sighed heavily. "But I guess we had better go and see." Both dressed and walked to Zuko's room hoping against hope they wouldn't see what they thought they'd see.

* * *

The two groups met at the top of the stairs and the grim faces confirmed the other's suspicions.

"Have you seen Zuko yet?" asked both Katara and Aang.

"No, we are right now," said both Suki and Sokka.

The uncanny timing would have made them laugh if not for the seriousness of the situation. Suki hugged her boyfriend tightly and took a deep breath.

"Are you ready?" asked Katara. They all looked down the hall to Zuko's room which for some seemed like a cavern, to others a walk to the gallows, and yet to the others a trap or cage.

The rest nodded in consent to Katara's question and walked the hall.

Before they opened the door they paused.

"Should we get Toph before we go in?" asked Aang, not wanting to go in.

"No, she was taking it harder than all of us. She would never be able to handle it if… if…" Suki trailed off once again, fighting back tears.

"Should I open the door?" this time it was Aang.

"I think you should," said Sokka. But no one made any effort to move.

A moment of silence let them hear small noises from inside the door. It was Toph. The sounds were small and gasping. She was choking back tears.

"Toph…? No one was sure who had said that one. It was a small voice. "Why is Toph in there?"

Aang opened the door, unable to wait anymore and saw Toph sitting on Zuko's bed. And just as the door swung the door open Toph couldn't hold back anymore.

She was laughing, tears streaming out the sides of her eyes. She felt them walk in. "guys you have got to listen to some of these stories. Zuko is amazing at this stuff!"

The group looked at the figure in the bed. He was pale and tired looking but sported a happy smile and looked _much_ better.

"Hi, guys," Zuko waved. There was an empty bowl of soup of his knees, licked clean.

Katara surged forward and put a hand on Zuko's forehead. She stepped back looking astonished. "your fever broke."

"And I got my appetite back. Toph came in around dawn with a pot of leftover breakfast. After reheating it we talked for a while." The fire prince looked honestly happy if not a little beat. He looked each and every one of his team mates in the eye. "I guess all I needed was someone who believed in me."

Toph smiled at Zuko and it wasn't a taunting smile but it was an honest sweet smile and zuko rubbed the top of her head.

The rest of the group was sheepish but relived.

"We need breakfast," announced Sokka.

"Absolutely," agreed Katara. "And I'm making tasty fire potato-carrot soup."

"Flaming sweet potato-carrot soup," corrected Zuko with a small smile.

This group had been so worried about him and so kind and understanding when he was hurt. Maybe he was with friends after all

**Uber shortness but le fin!**

** Hope you enjoy. Should I have one more chapter where zuko's recovering or do you want to be done?**


	7. Chapter 7

**so i am sorry but that chapter will be the last i hope you liked it :D**


End file.
